


小熊猫去哪了

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 其中提到的“人类”并非指人族，而是指包括了人族、精灵、鲁加等的人类物种。





	小熊猫去哪了

他似乎已经很久没有这样放松过了。

银发的精灵深深地吸了一口气，依靠着湿滑的岩石，将自己没入温泉之中。高大的阔叶植物遮盖了头顶天空，积蓄着升腾而起的水汽，时不时落下一滴已经冰凉的水珠。

哈尔德拉斯享受着这样的惬意，近日来，他所敬爱的父亲压抑的焦躁，几乎要喷涌而出了——既便如此，托尔丹依旧不愿意与他分享。甚至开始约束他的行动，禁止他离开皇都。

父王在计划着什么，恐怕……骑士们也都知晓实情吧。明明身为王子，却被排除在外。

他仿佛可以在倒影中看到托尔丹和骑士们的身影，他们在窃窃私语，每个人的脸上都挂着异样的神情，在他接近的时候，却闭口不谈。

也许只是他多虑了，年轻的王子抹了抹脸，他希望如此——

正这么想着，平静的夜风，忽然变得凛冽，树叶簌簌作响，那些脆弱的灌木和花草，摇曳着几乎要被连根拔出，浅眠的鸟兽也被惊起四处飞散。

精灵迅速地起身，在哗啦啦的水花声中，顾不上穿衣服便率先抓住了搁在树下的长枪。当他抬头看向天空，却发现刚才还闪耀的繁星，竟被黑夜吞噬——

他听到响亮的振翅声，在月光和星光的照耀下，黑暗的边缘仿佛可以看到隐约的轮廓。

“……尼德霍格！”哈尔德拉斯大声喊着，对方回应他的呼唤，那遮蔽了星空的巨大身形猛然降落，扬起的狂风混杂着炙热的泉水，拍打在精灵的身上，让哈尔德拉斯喘不过气来。

“停下来，尼德霍格！”精灵恼火地喝道，那天龙才收起了翅膀，看着周遭的惨状和哈尔德拉斯狼狈的样子，发出低沉的笑声，似乎对自己的杰作十分的满意。

精灵恼怒的扯下一片黏在头发上的叶子，愤愤地将枪插入了地面，丝毫不介意自己此刻正赤身裸体，“你是故意来找茬的吗？尼德霍格。”

“据我所知，是你邀请我来的。”“……现在我后悔了。”哈尔德拉斯摇了摇头忍不住叹气，一旁的泉眼正在努力的重新填满池子，但是伊修加德的夜晚也不像白天那样温暖，夜风正在用惊人的速度吸收着他的体温。

哪怕是健壮的武人，在这样冷热交替之下，也不禁打了个寒颤。

他身旁的天龙，在这时候喷出一口热气，驱散了寒意，温暖他的身体，“别以为这么做我就会原谅你了，尼德霍格。”精灵侧过头去，避开了那迎面而来的热风。

他缓缓地再次踏入温泉之中，经过刚才的闹腾，疲惫仿佛加剧了一般，让身体更加沉重。哈尔德拉斯重重的呼了一口气，展开双臂靠在岩石上让泉水再一次将他包裹。

苍白的雾气逐渐模糊他的视野，他瞥了一眼那只隐入黑暗的巨龙，庞大的身躯蒙上了一层黑色的光，在雾气的浮动之下，逐渐变得扭曲。

第一次看到尼德霍格化形时，哈尔德拉斯就觉得这个过程颇为有趣，那无法被黑暗完全遮蔽的双翼，那利爪，那龙族的角和长长的尾巴，会化作黑雾逐渐的消散，只余下那团黑光。天龙化身的人形，会从哪黑暗中走来——

然而在它彻底的化为人形之前，精灵却听到了奇怪的声响，在黑暗之中，似乎还有别的东西存在，那生物从消失的翅膀上跌落，发出一声哀嚎，在草地上滚动着发出窸窸窣窣的的声响。

小小的黑影似乎察觉到了自己正在被人注视，探头探脑的朝着这边走来。在哈尔德拉斯眯起眼睛想要看清那是什么的时候，它却毫无预兆地猛扑过来。

“你这家伙——”但是尼德霍格率先抓住了它，它巨大的爪子从黑暗中伸出，将那个生物握在掌中，却没有伤害它分毫。这个小家伙有着棕红色的毛发和粗长蓬松的尾巴，长着一张憨厚可掬的可爱面孔。

它丝毫不惧怕那个探出脑袋冲着它龇牙咧嘴的尼德霍格，拼命的挥舞着自己的小爪子试图挣脱巨龙的掌控。

“这是你的宠物吗？尼德霍格。”哈尔德拉斯从未见过这样的动物，他正想要伸手接过，但是天龙却因此微微一愣，轻轻一挥就将这个小家伙丢到了一边，“别开玩笑了，是那家伙丢到我这里的。”

“那家伙？”哈尔德拉斯轻笑起来，尼德霍格口中的那家伙恐怕是拉塔托斯克，“我都不知道伊修加德还有这样的动物。”

而且胆敢留在天龙的巢穴，还骑着尼德霍格到处溜达，看来也不是什么简单的生物。

“你在小看天龙吗？哈尔德拉斯。”尼德霍格似乎有些恼火，哈尔德拉斯不清楚是因为他，还是因为那个小家伙的出现，打乱了邪龙原本的计划。

能够驾驭风的龙族们，可以轻易地飞越大陆，只是拉塔托斯克的好奇心实在太重，不仅仅跨越大海，还总是带来别处的东西与人分享，有时候也不忘关照一下尼德霍格。

这个生物就是礼物之一，长得一脸蠢相，还脆弱的不堪一击。那小家伙晃悠着脑袋爬起，再次试图扑向哈尔德拉斯，尼德霍格只是轻轻的弹了弹爪子，就将它击飞的老远，顺着一个抛物线直接落入了树丛里。

“下手轻一点，尼德霍格。”可是尼德霍格却发出一声低吼表示自己的不满，收回了爪子再一次的改变形态。

龙的化身有着高大的身躯，即便弯下腰来，也比哈尔德拉斯要高上许多，这只天龙不喜欢隐藏自己的龙族特征，让他看起来就像是一只巨大的妖异。

长着两对巨大的龙角，垂落的头发也有着鳞片般质感。就如同梦魔一般，哈尔德拉斯在这么想着，却绝不敢说出口。尼德霍格会因此暴怒的，何况，他也不认为梦魔会有如此强壮的身躯。

邪龙踏入温泉之中的时候，原本稍浅的水位上涨了一些，尼德霍格歪着脑袋。打探那个动物消失的方向，确保它不会再次出现，“我可不想被它打扰，哈尔德拉斯。”

对于尼德霍格来说，人类和那只滑稽的动物其实并没有什么两样，他们同样的脆弱。一些人甚至不及动物可爱，但是，其中也有有趣的家伙，就比如他眼前的男人。

这个银发的精灵看起来笑盈盈地，湿润的头发微微弯曲着贴在他白皙的皮肤上，精灵别过头看向他，一股流水，顺着他颈部的弧度，滴入温泉之中。

“那你不应该带它来，我也记得，我只邀请了你一个人。”“……它小的就像是个跳蚤……”尼德霍格抱怨，他话音未落，哈尔德拉斯便大笑起来。

“所以——你有跳蚤？什么样的跳蚤，胆敢长在你尼德霍格的身上，”在龙族因此而发愣的时候，哈尔德拉斯嗤嗤笑着，扬起水花抹了抹自己的脸，他再一次向后靠去，脸上的笑意，已经消失无踪了，“不开玩笑了，尼德霍格，最近人类一方，是不是有什么奇怪的动静？”

“……身为人的你，却问我这个问题吗？”

“我知道你不信任人类，也一直在监视我们的动向。现在，我似乎也成了不被人信任的一方……父王……大概察觉到了我们的来往。”哈尔德拉斯说到这儿顿了顿，他用手指波动着泉水，过了好一会儿，才接着说，“虽然我也不知道他了解到了哪个程度，但是，他们有什么事情在瞒着我……”

“身为血亲却在互相猜忌么。”尼德霍格的语气并没有嗤笑的意味，他模仿着哈尔德拉斯的姿势，试图将自己浸入水中， 可是水位却仅仅没过他的腰而已，“我的眼睛和耳目也仅仅只能看到暴露在天空下的东西，那些发生在你们小小的建筑物内的秘密，恐怕也只有当事人可能知晓了。”

“说的也是……”“难道你找我来就是为了说这个？”邪龙的尾音微微上扬，浮在一旁的尾巴末端，因为不满而摇晃了几下，让好不容易平静的泉水又晃动起来，尼德霍格的口中，似乎也浮现了些许红色的火星。

这个问题，让精灵的眼中，再次浮现了恶作剧一般的光彩，“你认为我找你真正的目的是什么？”哈尔德拉斯稍稍压低了声音，他侧过头看着身边的天龙化身，在对方回答之前，便主动的跨过尼德霍格的身体，坐在对方的腰腹之上，“难道高贵的天龙，也满脑子人类低俗的肉欲吗、尼德霍格。”他在尼德霍格的耳畔轻柔的询问，从对方的喉咙里，发出了一声不知是恼火还是压抑的低吼。

年轻的王子直起身子，俯视着眼前的龙族化身，对方赤红的眼睛散发着魔力的光，哪怕他并非驾驭以太施展法术的术士，依旧能够指导其中蕴含的力量，强大而迷人，超越了人类所能驾驭的极限，却也因此如此的迷人。

他就像是不受控制一般，缓缓的低下头去，将唇瓣贴上了尼德霍格的眼睑。透过薄薄的眼睑，他仿佛可以感觉到魔力在其下流动，遍布这个身体。哈尔德拉斯听到尼德霍格粗重的吐息，天龙举起一只手，轻轻的环住了他的身体。尖锐的利爪，在他的胸膛和背脊来回剐蹭，带起一片的战栗。

“尼德霍格……”哈尔德拉斯微微抬头，看着尼德霍格缓缓睁开的眼睛，他可以看到自己的影子，银白色的头发因为浸满了水，就如同蛇一般，黏在他的脸侧。精灵闭起双目，将双唇落在尼德霍格的唇瓣上低声细语，“如果你打算爱抚我，就收起你的爪子。”

他说完将舌头探入了天龙化身炙热的口腔，他需要小心翼翼的避开那些利齿，探索对方的口腔，然而当他与那条湿软的舌头纠缠在一起的时候，尼德霍格收紧了双臂，将他紧紧的拥在怀里。

利爪几乎要陷入他的皮肤，刺痛让哈尔德拉斯倒吸了一口气。那条粗长的龙的舌头，一瞬间就占据了他的口腔，紧紧的缠绕着他。甚至往更深的地方探去，仿佛要穿过他的食道，进入到身体的内部。

哈尔德拉斯只能发出溺水一般的声音，唾液顺着他无法闭合的嘴角淌落，然而他并不打算阻止对方的探索。

他的身体紧紧的依偎着对方，因为呼吸不畅而剧烈起伏。尼德霍格的身体，有着冰凉的触感，却因为他的触碰而扩散开惊人的热量。那热量分毫不减地传递到他的身上，只是一瞬间，就蔓延到全身。

尼德霍格知道他的极限，在他快要因此而窒息的时候收回了自己的长长的舌头，“我以为你会更加喜欢粗鲁一点。”邪龙抹去自己唇边的唾液，用自己的爪子控制着对方的身体，抚弄哈尔德拉斯湿润的嘴唇。

与此同时，哈尔德拉斯感到身下属于邪龙的另一个东西正在膨胀，在他注意到那热量的时候，尼德霍格便将他一把抓起，按在了地上。

“尼德霍格——”精灵握着邪龙的手臂，扭头怒视，可是尼德霍格却丝毫没有觉得自己的行为有任何不妥，他挺着胯将自己勃起的阴茎抵在哈尔德拉斯的臀部，“其实——如果对象是你，这样的肉欲倒是也不错。哈尔德拉斯。”邪龙低声说着，用自己光滑粘腻的性器，磨蹭着哈尔德拉斯的臀缝。

这并不是人类会拥有的形状，布满了可怕肉刺，有着怪异的凸起，粗长的如同人的手臂，哈尔德拉斯因为这触感而战栗，无论几次，他都会因此而感到恐惧——感到兴奋。

那是他身体除却性器官最敏感的地方，从尾椎开始向上直到背脊，仅仅是这样的摩擦，就仿佛已经将他侵占，就足以让他因为高涨的情欲而到达高潮了。

他因为尼德霍格每一次的挺弄，发出粗重的喘息，“要做的话，就快一点……”哈尔德拉斯吞咽着唾液，伸手去套弄自己胀痛的性器。

他期待今日已经数月，不断的试图摆脱侍从的监视，终于在今晚离开了皇都。然而在他即将到达快感的顶端时，尼德霍格却忽然离开了他，取而代之的，是另一个更为柔软的东西。

邪龙炙热的呼吸，使他从尾椎开始激起一阵快感的浪潮，哈尔德拉斯深深的吸了一口气，主动的放松身体，让那柔软而灵活的舌尖，进入到他的体内。

那些舌苔如同柔软的刷子，摩擦敏感而脆弱的粘膜，让他的头皮都开始发麻。

“再……深一点……”哈尔德拉斯的声音显得含糊而甜腻，再深一些——在那从人类身上不可能得到的不可思议的快感之中，他如此渴求着，加快了手上的动作。

在这个晴朗的夜空中，他可以清晰的看到伊修加德的绚丽的灯火，仿佛他的父亲，他的同胞，他的子民们，正在注视着他。虽然人类与龙族的交好并不少见，但是他身为王位的继承者，率先要确保的是血脉的延续……

在清醒的时候，他总是为此困扰，可是此时此刻，这位王子显然已经无暇顾及了。

“……尼德霍格……”哈尔德拉斯低声的喊道，情欲的汗水顺着鼻尖淌落，他紧紧的握住了自己的阴茎，在尼德霍格猛然抽离的时候，因为那剧烈摩擦带来的快感而喷射出积蓄已久的液体。

尼德霍格托住了他因为高潮而疲软的身体，他翻过身看着眼前的邪龙化身而莫名的轻笑起来，“果然不一样啊……”

“什么不一样？”“人类可没办法靠舌头就让我高潮。”哈尔德拉斯这么说道，他抬起一只腿，轻轻的踏在尼德霍格的腹部缓缓向下移动，“这一次，你打算就用这副样子干我么？尼德霍格。”

邪龙胯下的性器，因为哈尔德拉斯的脚又涨大了几分，它看起来就如同它的主人那样，如同一个怪物，漆黑而巨大，光滑却又布满了肉刺。

“人类吗……”尼德霍格重复着哈尔德拉斯的话，他的身上散发出淡淡的黑雾，透露自己的不悦。

“你在想什么，尼德霍格。淫乱的王子在和龙交媾后不知餍足，回到皇都还沉醉在同类带来的快感之中？身为天龙，也会因此而感到愤怒吗，尼德霍格。”

“毕竟人类的贪婪无止无尽……”邪龙用低沉的声音说道，用他赤红的舌头舔过哈尔德拉斯的小腿，看似温柔的舔弄，却带来被灼烧一般疼痛。

“是啊……”哈尔德拉斯微微撇眉，压下着疼痛的呻吟，回答尼德霍格，“越是强大越是拥有地位的人类越是如此，和龙族不一样，人类可是哪怕拥有起誓相守的伴侣，依旧会寻欢作乐——”

“你在因此吃醋么？邪龙，露出这样的表情。”哈尔德拉斯提高了音调，他踩着尼德霍格的的身体，用自己的脚趾，玩弄对方的性器。“不过这幅样子，倒是让你看起来更加可爱了，尼德霍格。”

“你会为自己的话后悔的，人类之子。”“那就来吧。”哈尔德拉斯抬了抬下巴，他有恃无恐的兴奋模样，让尼德霍格清楚这只是这个小小的人类的小把戏而已，他捧住了哈尔德拉斯的臀部，让对方德拉斯离自己更近一些。

哈尔德拉斯因为身下的热量和触感而主动的打开自己，这个年轻的王子，国王的骑士，在龙的面前张开双腿，期盼着对方的性器。“来吧，尼德霍格，我已经准备好了。”他凝视着邪龙的眼睛，每一个字都满溢着欲望，“让我享受只有你才能给予的快乐。”

那根巨大的怪物，仅仅是挤入了前段，就足以填满人类的后穴，哈尔德拉斯深深吸了一口气，去迎接对方的入侵。当那些细密的肉刺，碾过脆弱的穴口，在快感和痛苦的交叠之中，人类无法抑制的发出了痛苦的低鸣。

“不要停……”哈尔德拉斯这么说着，他感到自己要被撕裂了，如同无数的虫蚁在啃咬，带来痛楚的同时，却又升起令人无法抗拒的酸麻，“全部——都插进来。”为了缓解痛楚，他粗鲁的抚摸着自己因为爱欲而绯红的身体，顺着布满了汗水的腰腹，一路探索着去揉弄那亢奋的性器。

“快点，尼德霍格！”哈尔德拉斯催促着，用力的套弄自己的阴茎，他感到那个被胀满的肉穴因为疼痛而不受控制的收缩，紧紧的吸附着邪龙的性器，描绘着那可怕的形状。

尼德霍格正在缓慢的抽送，邪龙的气息已经变得混乱，即便是高贵的天龙，在性欲面前，也只会变成一只普通的野兽而已。“不要再犹豫了，快点，尼德霍格。”“闭嘴！”尼德霍格的声音充满了怒火，这个愚蠢的人类总是一次次的挑战他的耐心。

用这幅人类的丑陋皮囊，用这个人类的卑贱肉体——

可是邪龙却也总是一次次的，接受对方无理的挑战，允许对方逾越的行为。“这个身体应该变成什么样子，应该由我来决定，哈尔德拉斯。”尼德霍格弯下身子，他如同蛇一般吐出自己的舌头，舔舐着哈尔德拉斯的脸，他的声音仿佛是从身体本身传递出来的，向着周围扩散，“作为我尼德霍格的伴侣……”

这恐怕是尼德霍格第一次亲口说出这两个字，精灵怔怔地看着对方，他举起双手却没有触碰天龙的皮肤，仿佛有一道无形的立场阻止他的靠近，“那就彻底占据它，尼德霍格……”

那不存在的壁障在这一刻被打破，哈尔德拉斯捧住了对方的脑袋，顺着邪龙收回的舌尖，吻住了对方的双唇，“填满我。”

他的尾音，因为对方的顶弄而变成了一阵闷哼，又融化在对方湿滑的吻中。

在深入喉咙的挑弄之下，他似乎要因为这个湿长的吻而高潮了。在这个巨大的体型差距下，尼德霍格的手因为愈发凌乱的动作而不断划破他的身体，那些血痕都仿佛被涂上了毒药一般，令他疯狂。

他仿佛成了一个因为受虐而兴奋的存在，可是大脑还在不断因为愉悦而尖叫着，在更加多一些，更加多一些——喉咙被玩弄而涌出的泪液，已经布满了他的面颊，哈尔德拉斯努力的睁开自己的双眼，那一瞬间他就如同坠入深渊一般，坠入了邪龙红色的双目之中。

奔流的以太，魔力的源泉，生命的洪流——

仿佛那股强大的力量，在这个瞬间透过这双眼睛，涌入了他的体内，冲击着他的灵魂。他甚至不知道尼德霍格是什么时候收回了舌头，邪龙放开了他，任他的背脊跌撞在地上，却用力的按住了他的腰部，将自己深深的埋入他的体内。人类脆弱的后穴被扩张到了极限，肠道被彻底的塞满，就如同身体被硬生生的撕扯而开——

可是哈尔德拉斯却分不清自己感觉到的究竟是疼痛，还是快感。他的大脑被尼德霍格的视线占据，只有奔涌的赤红，他如同漂浮在红色的河流中，每一道流水，都在抚摸着他的身体。

“为此而喜悦吧，哈尔德拉斯。”尼德霍格的声音，在周围回荡着，将哈尔德拉斯从那幻境中拉扯回了现实。他飘忽的意识忽然坠落下来，夜晚拂过身体的微风，温泉传递而热量浪，这一切又回到了他的身边。但是与此同时，汹涌而来的，是这肉体被抽插而累积的快感——在这个瞬间爆发。

“——”在这个喷发的高潮中，哈尔德拉斯甚至发不出声音，他飞溅的精液，洒落在自己的唇边，而他浑然不觉。

他低头便能看到自己高昂的性器，以及因为彻底吞没了邪龙的阴茎而变形的腹部，在尼德霍格的撞击下，呈现恐怖的模样，仿佛一个富有生命的怪物，从他的内部试图挣脱而出。

“等一下……”哈尔德拉斯的声音听起来格外的嘶哑而慌乱，“太大了……”尼德霍格没有却没有给予任何回应，邪龙的眼睛已经被欲望填满了，这个有着妖异一般高大身躯的天龙化身，仿佛普通的发情野兽那般操弄着身下的身体，让那些因为恐惧而拒绝的话语，最终都变成了淫乱的呻吟。

“哈啊……慢一点……啊，啊啊啊……”这根黑色性器上的肉刺，会残忍的刮弄着他敏感的地方，每一下抽插，阴茎上凸起的部位便会将它狠狠碾过。

过于激烈的快感，成了疼痛和负担，他必须啃咬自己的手臂，才不至于悲鸣出声。哪怕是贪图于快感的人类身体，也因为这样的操弄而试图逃离。

哈尔德拉斯侧过身去，支撑着自己朝着另一侧爬动，可是邪龙却轻易的将他拽了回来，抬高了他的下半身，自上而下的将自己的硕大填满了那个紧致的甬道。

哈尔德拉斯感到自己的血液因为这个姿势而倒流，原本就因为快感而发胀的大脑和身体，热的几乎要融化。

“尼德霍格——”哈尔德拉斯的口中似乎尝到了胃液的酸楚，他紧紧咬着牙，若是不这么做，他也许会因这个糟糕的姿势而咬断自己的舌头。

尼德霍格仿佛已经忘记了他们体型和力量上的悬殊，丢掉了先前的温柔，将自己一股脑的投入到了他所轻视的情欲之中。

然而刚才还因为粗鲁的性交而疼痛的后穴，却在这样的抽送下，开始哆嗦着享受了。在持续的操弄之中，发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声，充血肿胀的肉穴，会在对方插入的那一刻放松自己，让那根过于粗壮的阴茎，可以长驱直入到最深的地方。

“轻，轻一点……”哈尔德拉斯已经放弃了挣扎，他揪着自己的头发，用手臂挡住自己在情欲之中扭曲的面孔，“太深了……尼德霍格……唔……轻一点……啊啊……再慢一点……啊……”他的身体，会因为敏感之处被碾压而剧烈的颤抖，精灵的声音，也因此而发颤。

尼德霍格仿佛在挖掘他的极限，让他一点一点的适应这些超越人类所能承受的东西，每当他以为这就是最后的时候，邪龙就会给予他更多。

当他感到另一个不亚于深埋体内的阴茎的炙热，滑过了他的尾椎时，哈尔德拉斯再一次感到了惊恐。他应该知道那是什么，可是他却无法思考。

“等一下……那个地方……嗯……不行……啊！啊啊——”他的手砸落在地面，再也顾不上自己露出的究竟是什么样的表情，扭动着身体想要摆脱。

但是邪龙的爪子，却因为他剧烈的挣扎，而划破了他的大腿，让他不敢轻易的动弹。

哪怕只是在平日被抚弄那个地方，他都会不可抑制的勃起，邪龙阴茎的蹭弄，也足以让他高潮。可是现在，当尼德霍格滚烫的肉棒还深埋在他体内的时候，若是这样的磨蹭和顶弄，他真的会失去理智的。

“这不就是你所期待的吗，哈尔德拉斯。”尼德霍格的声音，就如同在嘲笑他一般，“我说过，你会为自己的话而后悔的，人类之子，不要轻易的挑衅我——”

-

那甚至不应该被成为“射精”，哈尔德拉斯在恍惚之中，这么想着。

他因为温泉而放松的身体，因为尼德霍格的蹂躏变得疲惫不堪，实际上，他甚至不愿意再进入到泉水中，因为他的身上布满了大大小小的伤口，还沾满了邪龙的精液。

可是尼德霍格却无视了他的反抗，将他将丢入池内。尖锐的刺痛，让原本虚脱的精灵，惨叫着一跃而出，却再一次被邪龙摁着脑袋，按回了水里。

拥有强大的魔力的邪龙，虽然不擅长治愈人类的身体，但是处理这种简单的撕裂，还是轻而易举。被忽略的细小的擦伤和划痕，也已经开始适应温泉的热度。

比起这个，让哈尔德拉斯更为懊恼的是，在升腾的雾气之中，他仿佛可以闻到精液的气味。如果明日有人前来，会不会发现在这里曾经发生过——

“……啊啊……”这个精灵叹了一口气，将自己靠在邪龙宽厚的胸膛上，他抬头可以看到尼德霍格的下巴，那里被他揍出的红痕已经消失，这位伟大的天龙看起来也有些累了，闭着眼睛安静的仿佛已经睡去。

但是当他听到哈尔德拉斯叹气时，还是睁开了眼睛，用那双红色的眼睛，看向自己怀里的人，“为什么叹气？”

“……我在想明天怎么和别人解释。”“为什么要解释。”尼德霍格回答的干脆而利落，“你是我所认可的人类，不需要和其他人解释任何东西。”

“是吗……”哈尔德拉斯再一次轻叹，他抬手抚摸着邪龙的面颊，感受对方那不可思议的皮肤触感，用自己的手指，一寸寸抚摸着，贴在了滚烫的眼睑之上，划过了高挺的鼻梁，在对方的唇瓣上停留，“说的也是……”他笑道。

-END-


End file.
